


Heroes Never Die, and Other Canned Lines

by himitsutsubasa



Series: Oddly Specific AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dr. Sexy - Freeform, Entertainment Industry, M/M, Moondoor, Voice Acting, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: Dean voices Soldier76, a champion in Moondoor, and enjoys being your every day actor. He's just not prepared to end up on the "Heroes Remix" of DJ B's newest track or for the voice of a certain support to show up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Oddly Specific AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Heroes Never Die, and Other Canned Lines

Dean glanced over the proposal and looked back up at Sam.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sam shook his head, his long hair falling into his face. “I’m absolutely not kidding you. They want to do a remix.”

“I’ve never heard this song.”

“I haven’t heard it either, but the kids on TikTok love it. The artist is a huge fan of Soldier67 so he wants you to be on the remix and on another song in the album.”

“You’re telling me this DJ B, Jack Kline, is a huge fan of Moondoor?”

Sam pulled a page out of a file and showed it to him. It was the photo of a kid peering at a screen. He looked young, early twenties at most. 

“He even played the Queen’s Championships. Finished Third. He’s a huge fan.”

That was a surprise. Dean had expected a casual player, but it looked like this kid was the real deal. Third place in Queen's Championships was nothing to scoff at. Charlie, the head of game design, told him that she specifically designed the solo maps for that game to be as difficult as possible. A lot of cover, but also none at all. This tricky balance in trying to understand the real and the fake, she said, looking at him knowingly.

“So, are you going to do it or not?”

Dean shook himself. Right. Not now. Not right now.

He gave Sam a grin as he pulled up the song. It was a good song. Heavy bass and thick instrumentals with industrial sounds peppered in. It was incredibly lush for an EDM song and Dean found his foot tapping to the beat, his heart anticipating the drop, and his brain flooding with serotonin when it came. This was good music, even if it wasn’t his usual fare.

They sat in silence for a moment after. Then Sam started humming the chorus and Dean found himself humming along too. It was a catchy song. A damn catchy song. He wasn’t sure who the kid tapped for the vocals, maybe they were his own, but it was damn good stuff. 

Dean rubbed his face. This was going to be a pain in the ass, but he really wanted to work on this. He wasn’t sure how they were going to squeeze it in, but it was so compelling.

“I’m doing it.” 

Sam tapped at his phone, pulling up Dean’s calendar. It was a veritable mess of multicolored boxes and while neither of them had a problem with that normally, it meant smaller passion projects like this could get lost to scheduling.

“Great. You’re not shooting two Saturdays from now.”

Dean sighed. There really weren’t enough hours in a week. He worked ten to fourteen hours a day and there was still work to be done. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s our monthly lunch with Charlie.” Sam hummed and Dean grimaced. Yes, he had remembered that correctly. “We’ll have to reschedule. She’s going to be so disappointed.”

Sam gave him a weak smile. He was running pretty ragged too. 

Dean figured that they would both take a long vacation after they finished shooting this season. They deserved it. Normally, Sam would have various spots and guest appearances lined up for him, but Dean was going to turn them down. He really needed a break. 

“Think about what Charlie is going to say when she hears about this. You’re starting your music career,” Sam said. He had pulled out his laptop and pulled up the relevant contracts Dean needed to sign.

Dean chuckled and signed his name on the dotted line. 

* * *

“Hi, you must be Jack,” Dean said, extending his hand.

The kid, and he really looked like a kid, shook it eagerly. He was shorter than Dean. His sandy hair and bright blue eyes reminded Dean of someone, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Mr. Winchester, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Dean recognized the audio tech. Hannah was a hardass about schedules, but no one knew sounds quite like she did. Dean swore she could see soundwaves or something. She could produce like no one’s business and every second was money. “Novak isn’t here yet.”

The woman, probably Novak’s agent, rolled her eyes and stepped outside. Presumably to call Novak.

Jack gave Dean a small smile. “He is running a bit late. He’ll be here soon.”

The woman was back. She gave Dean an appreciative once over before tapping Jack on the shoulder. “Cas wants to talk to you.”

Dean gave her a once over as well. Pretty lady, something seemed a little off about her though. The stabbing psycho kind of off. Not quite what he’d go for.

Jack’s eyes widened for a second before taking the phone from her. “Thank you, Meg.” 

He turned back to the Winchesters and gave them a bright smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Dean turned to Sam while shoving his hands in his pockets. That kid was a ray of sunshine. All smiles. It was impressive how that sunny disposition turned into making such bass-heavy music. It was certainly something. The kid looked familiar too, weirdly familiar. If he thought about it long enough, he might figure out, but this wasn’t the time. 

Instead, he said, “Novak. His name sounds familiar.”

“Yeah, He’s the voice of another one of the champions, Clarence Garrison,” Sam responded without looking up from his phone.

Dean hummed. He could put a character medallion to the name now. The angel was always lit up in electric blue, a later addition to the champion list, but a game changer. Lightning in a bottle as Charlie had put it. 

“Oh, right, the healer. That’s an interesting choice.” That still wasn’t it though. Dean was pretty sure he had heard the name elsewhere before. 

“Kid plays both I guess.” Sam gave Dean a half-hearted shrug and Dean nodded. Right, don’t ask questions. He was here to sing and record whatever voice clips the kid wanted to use for his remix. “You’re going to record with Cas in the morning and your song in the afternoon.”

The door opened behind them and a figure strode in. Dean

“Sorry I’m late.”

Cas Novak then. 

“No problem.”

“I’m headed out then. Text me when you’re done.” 

Dean waved him off and Sam left without another word. Eileen was arguing a case before the Supreme Court this coming week, Dean knew. Today was her last free day between now and then and he wanted his brother to spend as much time as possible with her before they lost her in the winding twists and turns of the American Judicial system. 

Cas, it seemed, was settling in. His back was facing Dean as he took off his gloves. Long, tanned fingers emerged. Dean looked over them appreciatively. They were really nice and awfully familiar.

Dean counted it a miracle that his jaw didn’t drop when Cas took off his helmet. Castiel Novak, stage name James Novak, the actor who played a doctor on Dr. Sexy, M.D. Cas Novak’s name was familiar not because he was Clarence Garrison, but because he was on Dr. Sexy, M.D. the sexiest doctor show on television. Dean’s heart stopped. His brain stopped. There must be an earthquake because Dean felt the earth shaking underneath his feet. He was looking at Dr. Dmitri Krushnic, the sexy Russian neurosurgeon who stopped by the ER way too often to consult on run of the mill cases because he had a crush on Dr. Sexy, that Dr. Krushnic!

Goddamn, Cas was so much hotter in real life.

Dean coughed and hoped that he didn’t flush or anything. Jesus Christ. Learn some self control.

He held out his hand for Cas to take. 

“Dean.”

“Castiel.” The voice was a gravelly sort of rumble, not the smooth notes of Dr. Krushnic and damn, this man could act. Dean found himself staring for a second before snapping out of it and letting go of Cas’ hand.

“Quite the rumble you got there. Pitch up for James?”

“Yes.” Cas’ eyes narrowed as he thought for a second and Dean hoped, prayed really, that the man hadn’t noticed when he got all star struck. “You’ve got an accent.Kansas?”

“Got it in one.” Dean gave him his award winning smile and the edges of Cas’ eyes crinkled a little. God, those baby blues were inhumanly blue.

“Dad!” The voice startled Dean out of his haze and he turned to see Jack jogging towards them. Actually, this explained a lot. A hell of a lot.

Cas smiled warmly at Jack, pulling him into a hug. “Sorry I’m late, Jack.”

“No problem! I know shooting ran late last night.” Jack smiled sunnily and Cas grinned back. God, they were adorable.

Jack gestured for them to follow and they fell in line, side by side, as they walked after him. Jack was looking at his phone, answering some messages.

“Dad?” Dean asked. He was a Dr. Sexy fan first and foremost and now he kicked himself for not doing more research into Dr. Krushnic, even though the man was also a member of the permanent ensemble.

Cas gave him a mild, polite smile. “Adopted. I’m his father in every way that matters though.” 

“Family don’t end in blood.” Cas looked at him appraisingly before nodding. 

Dean understood. For a famous fella, he didn’t talk about family much. He didn’t talk about Bobby and how the only family he had left was his brother. Dean liked to keep his personal life private, but this was one of the moments he wished it was out there. Out there, so Cas could look him in the eye and understand that he really meant it with all his heart. 

“Jack said you were shooting. Late night?” Dean asked as they got into the booth. They had two mics ready and Dean took his place at the one on the left.

“It’s not lupus,” Cas muttered as he slipped his headphones on. 

“Until it is,” Dean replied without missing a beat. 

Cas stared at him, jaw slack, before recovering. Dean felt his self-respect and possibly his sanity fly out the nearest window. That was his “Dr. Krushnic voice”! That was the “Dr. Krushnic voice” saying the iconic Dr. Krushnic line! What was he supposed to do? Not say it?

Cas’ big, blue eyes looked even bigger when his eyebrows drew together in a questioning line and Cas licked his lips. Perpetually chapped, Dean’s brain supplied. Someone should do something about that. Dean should do something about that. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Shit, this might actually be hard. It was just a morning. He could get through this.

“Big fan of the show,” Dean offered.

Cas gave him a small smile before returning to looking at the sheet music in front of him. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” 

The little light came on and they heard Jack’s voice over the intercom. He waved at them cheerfully through the glass and said, “Let’s take it from the top!”

* * *

Dean’s phone buzzed and he guessed it was Sam telling him to be careful on his way home.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” Jack was shaking his hand for longer than was strictly necessary, but the kid had heart. Dean had to admire how the kid had heart.

“Please, call me Dean.”

“Thank you, Dean.” The kid’s smiles must have been infections because Dean found himself smiling too.

“Jack,” Hannah called. She waved for him to wrap it up and Jack gave Dean a deer in headlights look.

Cas’ low rumble came from Dean’s left. “I’ll walk him out.”

Dean turned and the man was already shrugging on his leather jacket. Dean had to admire the way the muscles in Cas’ arms moved as he slid his arms into the sleeves. The jacket settled on him nicely. Dean hadn’t expected Cas to wait around, but it seemed like Jack enjoyed working with Cas around. He seemed to glow more as he showed his father what he was thinking of when layering the instrumentals and asking Dean to re-do portions as he changed his mind about certain parts. Cas, for his part, had spent the rest of the time burning a hole through the studio glass while watching Dean when he wasn’t smiling indulgently at Jack.

Jack gave his father a small grin and nodded to Dean before turning around.

“I was wondering. What made you take this role?”

“Hm?” 

Cas waved his hand, gesturing at nothing. “You’re Dean Winchester, Critic’s Choice Award winner and the Hawkeye. What made you decide to help Jack with his song?”

“He’s a fan.” Dean met Cas’ confused gaze and felt the words tumble out of his mouth. “In the email he wrote, he mentioned he loved playing as Ross, and well, he got third place in the Moondoor quest. That counts for something”

The elevator beeped as they reached the ground floor. 

“What about you?” Dean asked.

“What about me?”

Now or never, Winchester. Real or the fake.

“Are you single?”

Cas paused and turned to Dean. 

In the evening light, he looked positively radiant. The warm glow from the sun kissed his skin giving it a warmth Dean didn’t remember seeing under the harsh studio lights. He looked like something out of a painting, all lights and shadows. Harsh and crisp and soft all at once.

“I am.”

“Then are you free for dinner?”

Cas looked around. The lobby was empty. It was late enough that the desk clerk had probably gone home. It was a miracle they hadn’t lost the daylight yet.

“Jack is probably going to want to keep working on the song,” Dean added. He wasn’t sure about that but the kid had a sort of fever about him. He zoned out a couple times during the recording session.

Cas sighed and laughed at the same time, a sort of funny sound that exited through his nose and made Dean want to tease real laughter out of him. Cas gave him a bright smile and Dean crowed inside.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked, his eyes shining like stars.

“I know this nice burger joint downtown,” Dean offered. This was something serious, he decided. Not a one off kind of thing unless Cas was into that, but shit, when was the last time he did serious? Would a kiss goodnight be too much? He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to go for hand holding on the first date, but he was sure going to try. 

Then he saw the vintage Harley in the parking lot and whistled. “Is that your bike?”

“Yes.” Cas spread his hand over the seat possessively. It looked good that way, Dean thought. Possessive. 

“You’re ok with leaving it here?”

“Meg will take it back,” Cas said lightly. He looked up to meet Dean’s gaze and tilted his head slightly, like he was letting Dean in on a big secret. “She’s my best friend. She and Hannah.”

Dean nodded, gesturing to the impala. “Cool. Let’s go.”

Cas’ gaze dragged over her smooth lines and his lips turned up at the ends. Always good to meet someone who appreciated Baby the way he did.

Then it hit him like a regular ton of bricks. Holy shit this was a date. This was a date! This was a date. He scored a date with Dr. Sexy Russian himself. 

Before he could fully process it all, Cas scooted right up beside him on the bench and put his hand on Dean’s thigh, ending that line of thought immediately. Casual as anything, his hand trailed into Dean’s inner thigh and oh, yeah maybe Dean was going to get lucky tonight and if he turned on the ol’ Winchester charm, maybe every night for a very long time. That was, if Cas was amenable to that. He was pretty sure Cas was the sticking around type.

Dean chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot into the California sunset. They could talk about it, about them, later. They had all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many short (and oddly specific) AU's that will grace my account.


End file.
